


Claws of The Big Female Kitten

by LePetitMonstre



Series: Kink/Gore October 2018 [11]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Goretober, Kinktober, Mafia AU, Not Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: Gore: Bruises & Serial Killer | Kink: Dom/Sub or Master/Slave & Role PlayBlue’s greatest weakness was always assuming those she honored would return the favor.





	Claws of The Big Female Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is intended only for mature audiences. Please mind the tags.
> 
> Reader Discretion Is Advised

Blue had learned as a girl that the safest place for a little crocodile to be was in a big croc's mouth. That's what she told herself every time she sat down in Isabelle's home. The best place to be for a little criminal is under a bigger criminal's care. Her three sisters always insisted being an underling was beneath her. But Blue knew better. She was a small croc, and she had struck the best deal she could. 

For weeks business had been non-existent. Crime had become monopolized by the Italian families, which always preferred to keep their dirty work 'in-house'. And if they hired outside the family? They certainly didn't hire a woman. All these inconveniences adding up to one very bored psychopath. 

"C'mon, baby Blue. I need a little something. Just to hold me over. Y'know?" 

Lifting her eyes from the financial records, Blue scrutinized the expression on Isabelle's face. Too many teeth. "Not with me, you won't." 

"I'll be gentle. I promise!" 

"No, you won't." 

Saying 'no' to Isabelle could get dangerous fast. So Blue held her breath and hoped she would move on to another topic. She didn't. 

"I'll be my kinda gentle. Nothing you'll feel in the morning." 

That was a lie. Too many people heard that from Isabelle and were found dead in the morning. Torn apart like they slept with a tiger instead of a lady. Blue said 'yes'. It was never beyond Isabelle to kill her allies, but Blue liked to think she knew better. 

This wasn't the first time Isabelle had invited Blue into the basement, but it would be the last. 

They headed down the stairs. 

Blue settled in the middle of the floor as Isabelle rummaged through a decrepit cabinet. A human sized muzzle in hand when she pulled away. 

"You know how it goes by now, pet?" Isabelle hummed as she adjusted the straps to fit best around Blue's skull. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Good girl." The muzzle was applied and buckled securely over Blue's lower face. The fabric also covering her eyes. "Now. Let's get your clothes off..." 

There was an understanding that Blue was to not participate in anything requiring human intelligence once the muzzle was applied. Therefore she did little to help the removal of her shirt and pants. When Isabelle was done, Blue's body was chilled by nakedness and the concrete floor. 

After a second of silence and absence, a strong hand gripped Blue's hair and pulled her across the floor. Rough cement leaving scrapes on her feet and legs as she struggled to keep up. When it stopped she fell, landing on her tailbone and leaving it sore as hell. At the back of the muzzle, the leash clasped. A quiet sound of metal against metal always made her skin to crawl when she heard it elsewhere. 

The first blow was to her left arm with something made of leather. Point of impact on her skin immediately raising red. Then her back. Each crack searing like the sting of an insect. Pained yelps jumping from her throat no matter how hard she bit down on her inner lip. 

A hand closed around Blue's throat and Isabelle pressed a kiss the muzzle. "You are so cute. Such a little turn on, y'know that?" Teeth dug into her shoulder, something warm and wet following in its wake that Blue couldn't be sure was Isabelle's saliva or her own blood. 

The same hand moves to hold her by the scruff, pushing her head down and ass up. Solid floor rises to meet her face faster than anticipated suddenly there's a crunching of cartilage and a liquid penny in her mouth and, "I can't breathe!" 

"You say that like you think I care." 

A hard jab knocks Blue off her knees and into her side. She anticipates black and purple and yellow rimmed rosettes will cover her in the morning. Whether or not she survives. The next blow, and the next, all blend together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome. [The comment screening is just for antis.]


End file.
